doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~
March 8, 2014 June 14, 2014(Shanghai International Film Festival) July 4, 2014 July 24, 2014 July 31, 2014 September 4, 2014 December 13, 2014(Disney Channel) May 7, 2015 |Director = Shinnosuke Yakuwa |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 109 Minutes |Box office=US$33,989,696 (Japan) |Previous movie = Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~ |Next movie = Stand by Me Doraemon}}Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of Five~ (映画ドラえもん 新・のび太の大魔境〜ペコと5人の探検隊〜 Eiga Doraemon Shin Nobita no Daimakyo ~Peko to 5-nin no Tankentai~) is the 34th installment of the Doraemon feature films. It is a remake of the 1982 film, Nobita and the Haunts of Evil. It was released in Japan in March 8, 2014. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: Nobita in the New Haunts of Evil - Peko and the Five Explorers -'. Together with Nobita’s new pet dog, the gang heads to a mysterious location in Africa where a highly evolved dog kingdom faces a threat from within! The film depicts Doraemon and friends as they wander into a dog kingdom and battle bad guys who are scheming to take over the world. Doraemon and friends head for the jungle with the puppy Peko to find a hidden world of demons. After overcoming numerous obstacles, they find themselves in a scientifically advanced dog kingdom. However, the kingdom is being oppressed by an evil ruler. Plot The film starts with Gian seeing some spirit-like figure who asks him to accomplish a task. After that mysterious incident, the plot progresses when a stray dogs are searching some foods in the can. A dirty white dog comes out of nowhere. Just then, the dog creates a close stare to the stray dogs and forces to run away. But the dog is disappointed that he doesn't know what to do after searching the garbage, under the pouring rain. After that, Suneo starts saying about the discoverable places on Earth and him and Gian are totally disappointed about that. That then, they are asking favor to Nobita to take them to an undiscovered place to be seen by their naked eyes. Nobita refuses but tells he will try his best. He comes to upstairs to explain Doraemon what the problem is now. As usual, Doraemon refuses that Nobita has done another "Lying Story" about the story. As they start running in the room when Doraemon trips and finds his lost 100 yen coin. Nobita says that if they search harder, they may find a mysterious land. Doraemon agree and takes out Spy Satellite. They find an undiscovered place and head out to have an adventure there along with Shizuka, Suneo, Gian and Kuntakku also known as Peko. They have a lot of fun staying within the green forests but also get frightened while they meet and fight animals like alligators in their adventure. When it is revealed that Peko can talk and is actually a prince, the story takes a turn and we are introduced to the "Dog Kingdom" where Doraemon and Friends defeat Daburanda and finally Peko gets his righteous throne. Characters Major Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Kuntakku (Peko) *Chippo *Brus *Spiana *Daburanda *Professor Kos *Saber *Balderry *Bernard Minor Characters *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Kaminari *Hidetoshi Dekisugi Gadgets used ''Note: The * mark means said gadget(s) is new in the remake *Private Satellite *Wall-mounted Doghouse *Six-sided Camera *Anywhere Door *Dress Up Camera *Delivery Phone *Plant Re-modeler *Instant Elevator *Rebounding Cloak *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Small Light *Shock Gun *Super Gloves *Translation Tool *Camping Hat *Make Believe Train Rope *Gravity Paint *Reverse Boat *Transformation Drink* *Pass Loop *Anticipating Promise Machine *Take-copter *Air Cannon *Denkomaru Cast Music *Make My Dreams Come True, Doraemon (opening theme) Singer: MAO *Tomodachi (climax song) Singer:Subaru Kimura *Hikari no Signal (ending theme) Singer: Kis-My-Ft2. Trivia * This movie, along with ''Stand by Me Doraemon'', were made to celebrate Fujiko F. Fujio's 80th anniversary. ** Both movies were the first feature-length movies to be premiered in Japan within the same year. * The remake retains several scenes and events from the Daichōhen Doraemon ''manga in additions of the new ones that are not in both original movie and manga. * Masashi Hirose, who voiced Brus in the remake and voiced several characters in the ''Doraemon franchise, was hospitalized for unspecific illness 6 months after the movie's release. This lead to all 3 of his active voice roles being replaced by other voice actors as a result. * In Hindi this movie's name is changed to '''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita the Explorer Bow! Bow! Gallery Differences between the original and the remake Navigation Category:Remakes Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films